Thomas & Friends in The Gift Of The Magi!
by ThomasEmilyFan
Summary: Here it guys. Merry Christmas! Thomas and his friends present you with the Gift of the Magi! Henry gets into a fishy situation with the Flying Kipper, Toby helps Thomas discover the true meaning of Christmas, Diesel 10 struggles with overcoming his hatred for the holiday season and Mike learns a very important lesson about snow. Happy Holidays!
1. Flying Kippers!

**Moral:** safety first/signals and traffic are essential to every engine or driver

 **Short Synopsis:** Henry loves pulling the Flying Kipper but winter arrives on Sodor and ice and snow bring the signals down. Henry doesn't heed Harold's warning about faulty signals too carefully and carries on down the wrong line...with disastrous results!

(Scene starts with sunset over Sodor with frost over the ground and Henry and James passing each other and whistling)

 _Winter was coming to the Island of Sodor. Trees and fields of green turned to frost and the engines felt a little chill on their wheels as they chuffed on their journies along the rails_

(Henry meets up with Edward on the track across from him at a signal. Both engines have snowplows fitted)

 _One evening, Henry was chuffing back to Tidmouth Sheds. He met Edward at a signal._

 **Henry:** (whistling) Good evening, Edward. On your way back to Tidmouth Sheds, are you?

 **Edward:** As a matter of fact, Henry, I have just finished running my branch line for the day. Pretty the soon the snow will be here and I'll have the whole branch line to clear, eh?

 **Henry:** Such responsibility, Edward. Doesn't it feel wonderful?

 **Edward:** Indeed, Henry. But then again, you're in charge of the Flying Kipper aren't you?

 **Henry:** Oh, yes, Edward. Pulling such a train is just as important as running a branch line, now, isn't it?

(Edward's signal drops)

 **Edward:** (whistling as he chuffs away) It is, if you ask me, Henry. I don't believe in more important jobs after all. I just enjoy any job I'm assigned. Goodbye now.

(Henry's signal drops and he chuffs away)

 _It wasn't long before Henry's signal dropped and he continued on his way back to Tidmouth Sheds._

(Scene cuts to Tidmouth Sheds with all the other engines lined up. Henry chuffs into his berth)

 _When Henry came back to the sheds, he was ready to rest and ease his axels before he went to take the Flyinh Kipper. Sir Topham Hatt arrived._

 **Topham:** (walking up) A big freeze is due tonight. It's coming a bit later than I expected it to but that's why I all had you wear your snowplows today: to prepare you for this weather.

 **Henry:** Please, sir. Will it freeze up while I'm taking the Flying Kipper and Percy is taking the mail?

 **Topham:** (sighing) Yes, Henry. I'm afraid so. That's why I'll need both of you to be careful with the mail run and pulling the Kipper tonight. This weather could also cause danger for signals.

 **Percy:** (whistling) Okay, sir. We will.

 **Topham:** That's what I like to hear. And remember, whether or not the signal is down or not, you must always look ahead of the track to make sure that nothing risky lies around the bend. Good night then. (walks away)

 **Thomas:** Looking out for signals. That's what must always be done in cold weather. Which means, Henry, you'll have to be careful.

 **Henry:** Why, Thomas?

 **Thomas:** Don't you remember that accident you had the first time you took the Kipper?

 **Henry:** I try not to, Thomas. It's not the most pleasant thing to think about in this weather after all.

(Dusk turns to nighttime. The snow starts to fall)

 _As Sir Topham Hatt foretold, it did snow. Henry had to be very careful when leaving the sheds._

(Henry leaves Tidmouth and chuffs along the line to the docks. Scene cuts to Brendam Docks)

 _When Henry arrived at Brendam Docks, Porter was there, shunting his wagons into place._

 **Henry:** (whistling) Good evening, Porter.

 **Porter:** Good evening, Henry. Taking the Kipper, are you?

 **Henry:** Just like I do every night, Porter. The Flying Kipper is my favorite train to pull.

 _Then Gator pulled in._

 **Gator:** (tooting his horn) The tracks are a little icy tonight. You'd better careful with your train, Henry.

 **Henry:** (sighing) Thank you, Gator. But I believe I know all about ice and snow by now.

 **Cranky:** Gator is right, Henry. Many ships get delayed at sea in this cold weather. Believe me. I know.

 **Henry:** Thanks for the warning, Cranky. But I believe there's quite a major difference between rails and water, don't you think?

 _Before Cranky could answer, Harold hovered overhead._

 **Harold:** (stopping over the engines) Routine weather report, chaps. The tracks look very icy and most of the signals look like they're down.

 **Gator:** Down? No, that can't be right in this kind of weather. Sir Topham Hatt can't run a railway with all the signals down throughout the way.

 **Harold:** I was getting to that, Gator. Thank you very much.

 **Henry:** Ice and snow are no problem for me now, Harold.

 **Harold:** Listen, Henry, old chap. I've given Percy the same warning when he taking the mail train and I'm warning YOU now: take caution about each and every signal you pass because routine maintenance doesn't start until morning. (hovers away)

 **Cranky:** Harold is right, Henry. Take caution.

 **Henry:** I've dealt with signals before, Cranky. (whistles while chuffing away) Goodbye now.

 _Henry chuffed all through the night delivering fish to each and every station on the Island. He had many stops to make but also many signals to stop at._

(Scene cuts to a red signal on Henry's line with Percy waiting)

 _Henry met Percy at a red signal._

 **Henry:** Good evening, Percy.

 **Percy:** Good evening, Henry. Wow, this freeze is really picking up, isn't it?

 **Henry:** It is, Percy. But ice and snow don't bother me.

 **Percy:** They do to me, Henry. Harold warned me about it. I froze up on a siding once because of this weather, remember?

 **Henry:** But there is no blizzard tonight, Percy. So there's nothing to worry about. (signal turns green and Henry whistles as he starts off) Goodbye, Percy.

(Percy whistles as he carries on with the mail train)

 _Henry continued on down the track towards Arlesburgh. His biggest deliveries would be made along the Arlesburgh-Harwick branch line, which would then lead into the fishing village._

(Percy carries on down his line with the mail train)

 _Percy seemed to stop at and continue through all the right signals on the line. And not once did he manage to come across a faulty signal._

(Percy arrives at a station)

 **Stationmaster:** Thank you, Percy. Is this your last run?

 **Percy:** No, sir. I'm making my first mail delivery to Arlesburgh. There are plenty of stations down that line that need their post too, you know.

 **Stationmaster:** Good luck with that then, Percy. Goodbye.

(Percy whistles as he chuffs out of the station)

 _Percy continued his way on down the line. Henry on the other hand, was finishing his last few deliveries on the main line._

(Scene cuts to Henry at a station)

 **Stationmaster:** Thank you, very much, Henry.

 **Henry:** You're welcome, sir. A few more main line runs and I'm off to Arlesburgh.

 **Stationmaster:** That's good to hear, Henry. But be careful with the icy tracks. This cold weather could also affect signals along the line.

 **Henry:** (sighing) I know all about signals. I'll be fine. (whistles as he chuffs away) Goodbye, now. (Stationmaster waves after him)

 _Henry made his delivery to Arlesburgh just in time and not at all did he have problems with signals. Percy was there too, dropping off the mail._

 **Henry:** Is this your first mail run to Arlesburgh, Percy?

 **Percy:** Yes, it is, Henry. In fact, this was the moment I was looking forward to all night.

 **Henry:** (yawning) That's nice, Percy. But I'm guessing that now is the time for a good night's rest, don't you think?

 **Percy:** I agree, Henry. Don't want to be out here when the freeze gets worse, do we?

(Henry and Percy whistle as they leave the harbor and then scene cuts to them chuffing into their berths at Tidmouth Sheds)

 _As all the engines at Tidmouth Sheds fell asleep, more snow began to fall and covered the Island for top to bottom._

(Scene cuts to morning with Sir Topham Hatt walking up towards Tidmouth)

 _The next morning, Sir Topham Hatt arrived at Tidmouth Sheds with the new weather report._

 **Topham:** As you have seen, it snowed heavily last night but I was at least glad to know that both Percy and Henry have made their deliveries safely.

(Henry and Percy give a look of satisfaction)

 **Topham:** But still, a lot of caution must be taken in this sort of weather. You never know what sort of trouble may stand in the way. Tracks can go icy; signals can go faulty; and before you know it, you could come off the rails.

 **Gordon:** You know I'm not capable of that, sir. Otherwise I'd end up just like Henry.

(Gordon and James snigger while Henry shoots them a sharp look)

 **Topham:** (sternly) This is not a joking matter, Gordon. Seriously, be careful with the express today. Especially the hills.

 **Henry:** Yes, before you'll need Edward's help again getting up it.

(The other engines, especially Edward, all laugh as Gordon groans before whistling and leaving Tidmouth Sheds. Next scene cuts to children playing in the snow on the branch line)

 _As Thomas chuffed through the countryside on his branch line, he found it a very pleasant sight to see the children playing in the snow. Some children even built a snowman and he looked like Sir Topham Hatt._

(Thomas passes a snowman that looks like Sir Topham Hatt)

 **Thomas:** Sir Topham Hatt sure has frozen up fast, eh, Annie and Clarabel?

 **Annie:** (jokingly) Sure looks like it, Thomas.

 **Clarabel:** (jokingly) I'm not sure now on whether to call the Fat Controller or the _frozen_ controller.

(Thomas, Annie and Clarabel laugh as they continue along the branch line. Next scene cuts to Knapford Station with Gordon and Emily waiting for their passengers at the platform)

 _Back at the station, Gordon waited impatiently as the passengers boarded his coaches._

 **Gordon:** (groaning) What's the deal with the lack of pace with these passengers today?

 **Emily:** The holidays are coming, Gordon. Pretty soon, the stations will be packed but as the weather carries on, the tracks will get icier and the transport may slow down a little. Take that into consideration.

 **Gordon:** (letting off steam) What's the point with sticking with to the seasonal timetable if the passengers can't show up on time. (guard's whistle blow and Gordon whistles loudly) Besides, I can handle a bit of snow. (chuffs away) Goodbye, Emily.

(Emily gives a concerning look as Gordon leaves the station. Scene fades out on her and cuts to Henry chuffing through the forest. Pine trees and spruce trees are decorated)

 _Henry pulled his freight train through the line that ran by the forest. It was around this time of year where the workmen would decorate the pine trees and spruce trees to make them look as though they were Christmas trees. Henry loved this part of the forest just as well any other time of the year._

 **Henry:** (stops on the line across from Toby) Just look at all these Christmas trees, Toby. Isn't it a fine sight?

 **Toby:** Yes, indeed, Henry. I'm taking the workmen around the forest to decorate them. Jem Cole is selling Christmas trees at his orchard.

 **Henrietta:** This way, the trees here in the forest can be safe and not cut down.

 **Henry:** (whistling) I understand that very well. (chuffing away) See you later, Toby. Goodbye, Henrietta.

(Henrietta smiles after Henry leaves. The workmen board her and Toby rings his bell and chuffs on. Next scene cuts to the orchard with Trevor hauling Christmas trees about.)

 _Henry arrived at the vicarage orchard. Trevor the traction engine was there hauling Christmas trees into place._

 **Trevor:** Good day, Henry. What brings you here to the vicarage orchard.

 **Henry:** (as the workmen unload his flatbed) I'm just delivering some timer to the orchard, Trevor. I see you have a lot of work to do with these Christmas trees.

 **Trevor:** Oh, yes. It's very heavy work but I enjoy it. What's your favorite job?

 **Henry:** Pulling the Flying Kipper. It's going to be hard to do it in this weather though with the risk of signals being brought down by the cold weather.

 **Trevor:** I know. But whatever the weather, there's always a lot of work to keep us going.

 **Henry:** Exactly. And that's why I must carry on with my freight. (whistling) Goodbye, Trevor. (chuffs away)

(Trevor whistles and continues chuffing about the vicarage orchard. Scene cuts to Crovan's Gate with Gordon waiting impatiently for his passengers)

 _Meanwhile, Gordon was waiting at Crovan's Gate for his passengers._

 **Gordon:** (groaning) O the indignity. Can't Sir Handel get over here any quicker?

 **Rusty:** What's the rush, Gordon?

 **Gordon:** If the weather gets any colder, then I just might as well finish the day's work as quick as possible.

(Sir Handel whistles as he chuffs in)

 _Finally, Sir Handel arrived._

 **Sir Handel:** (panting as his passengers board Gordon's express) Sorry, Gordon. This new timetable is really getting to us little engines. I had to fetch extra coaches. You understand, right?

 **Gordon:** I understand, Sir Handel, that The Thin Controller can't run a railway in a compact manner the way our controller does. If you were a big and fast express engine like me, you'd have no trouble with the snow. (guard's whistle blows and Gordon whistles as he chuffs away)

(Sir Handel looks confused at Rusty who just honks and smiles as he chuffs by. Sir Handel whistles and leaves the station as soon as his guard's whistle blows. Next scene cuts to Gordon hauling the express along the main line)

 _Gordon had no trouble with the cold and snowy weather at all…or at least he thought. He soon started heading for his hill. Earlier that morning, Gordon managed to chuff quickly up the hill without stopping but now the snow started falling again and the tracks were getting icier._

 **Gordon:** (worriedly) Oh, dear. However am I going to get up this hill without stopping?

 _His driver put on full steam and Gordon climbed the hill with all his might._

(Gordon's wheels spin as he struggles up the hill)

 _But no matter how hard he tried, the cold weather made it difficult for Gordon to carry on. His wheels slipped and his driver let off steam as Gordon brought the train back to the bottom of the hill. Henry arrived just in time to see everything._

 **Henry:** (whistles as he chuffs up beside Gordon and speaking to him in a teasing manner) Having trouble getting the hill, eh, Gordon? I am surprised. A big strong engine should never have trouble in this weather. Isn't that what you always say?

 **Gordon:** It's not funny, Henry. You wouldn't be laughing if _you_ had trouble with the icy tracks.

 **Henry:** (teasingly) I wouldn't find it very reliable either. I guess I better help you, Gordon. I wouldn't want you to be late with the express.

(Gordon groans. Henry whistles and reverses before changing lines and backing up to the express)

 **Henry:** (whistling) Ready, Gordon?

 **Gordon:** (whistling) If a big strong engine like me can't make it up this hill, what makes you think YOU can, Henry? We're about the same size after all.

 _But Henry was taking his chances. With all his strength and all his, might, he slowly pushed Gordon and the express to the top of the hill. Gordon's wheels moved slowly forward._

 **Gordon:** How are you wheels holding up back there, Henry?

 **Henry:** Just fine, Gordon. You're welcome, by the way.

 **Gordon:** (rolls his eyes as he reaches the top of the hill and zooms down, whistling) Express coming through!

(Henry watches after him, smiling with amusement. Next scene cuts to Tidmouth Sheds with Gordon chuffing into his berth with all the engines laughing at him)

 _That evening, when Gordon returned to the sheds, the other engines found his situation very funny._

 **Thomas:** (teasingly) Snow shouldn't be any problem for a big engine like you, Gordon. I wonder how you let it happen.

 **Gordon:** (indignantly) I didn't! It just happened. One moment my wheel started slipping and the next morning, I found myself going backwards down the hill.

 **Edward:** (chuckling) Oh, sure. Like that hasn't happened before.

(All the engines laugh before Sir Topham Hatt walks up, clearing his throat to get the engines' attention)

 **Topham:** It seems as though the blizzard didn't come as I expected it to. However, it will come tonight for sure so Percy and Henry, I need you two to be careful with your evening trains. Gordon learnt a lesson about icy tracks the hard way.

(Gordon looks worriedly over at Henry)

 _Gordon, who had now his lesson about snow, felt worried about Henry and Percy._

 **Gordon:** The tracks might be icy in the cold weather. I think you two need to be careful with passing signals.

 **Percy:** (jokingly) I think you gave me enough advice signals before, Gordon. (chuckles)

 **Topham:** But Gordon is right, Percy. You both need to careful if you want to avoid accidents. They're likely to happen if the weather affects the signals, know.

 **Henry:** I know, sir. And don't worry about me. I'm not capable of having trouble with the icy rails…(in a manner of a returning insult)…otherwise I'd end up just like Gordon.

(All the engines laugh as Percy and Henry leave Tidmouth Sheds. Sir Topham Hatt shakes his head and walks back toward his car. Scene cuts to Percy with the mail train at Maithwaite and then Henry leaving the docks with the Kipper and then making deliveries at different stations)

 _Percy and Henry made good time that evening. As usual, their deliveries were right on time. But Henry was heading for trouble. He had no idea that the signals along the line leading to Arlesburgh were faulty. Percy knew this and he and his driver proceeded with caution._

(Percy whistles and proceeds slowly through the signal. Scene cuts to a signal box with Harold hovering over and landing. His crew exits the cockpit and enter the signal box)

 _At a signal box, Harold's crew needed to have a word with the signalman. Unfortunately, the signalman hadn't switched Henry's line yet._

 **Harold's Pilot:** Harold's checked the whole island, sir. All the signals seem in order.

 **Signalman:** All of them?

 **Harold's Copilot:** Well, um, except for the ones that run through Arlesburgh. The weather has really affected that part of the island. Percy's already proceeded safely but now we have Henry to worry about.

 **Signalman:** Henry will be coming down the line any minute for that route.

 **Harold's Pilot:** You must change the signal.

(Henry's whistles sounds as he passes the signal box. Stationmaster gasps)

 _But it was too late. Henry had just passed the signal box and chuffed through the points that led to Arlesburgh._

 **Stationmaster:** Oh, no!

 **Harold:** Uh, Henry, old chap. Henry!

 _But it was too late for Henry to hear Harold. He was already chuffing down the line at a tremendous speed._

 **Henry:** Trock- Trick! Trickety-trock! Trock-Trick! Trickety-trock!

 _Henry's driver just laughed. It wasn't long before Henry passed his first signal. It was down._

 **Driver:** The signal looks all clear. On we go, Henry.

(Henry whistles as he continues on down the line. Next scene cuts to Arlesburgh Harbor)

 _Henry soon made it to Arlesburgh Harbor. He looked all around for a station._

(Scene cuts to Percy with the mail train at the first station)

 _Not so far down the line, Percy was making his first Arlesburgh delivery. He had no idea that Henry was approaching._

(Henry comes around the bend)

 _When Henry came down the track, he wasn't able to see Percy and the mail train until it was too late._

(Henry gasps)

 **Henry:** Look out, Percy!

 **Percy:** What?

(Henry whistles)

 _Henry's driver applied the brakes but it was too late._

(Henry brakes before reaching the break van. He goes out of control)

 _By the time he did, Henry was skidding off the track and into the lake._

(Henry slides over the next track and into lake)

 _Henry's wagons burst open and fish went flying everywhere._

 **Henry:** Flying kippers!

(Percy gasps as fish spills all over the track as well as him and Henry. Henry moans. Scene cuts to morning with Ryan delivering the rest of the mail to the stations by the harbor)

 _The next morning, Ryan delivered the rest of the fish to the stations around the harbor. Bill and Ben brought Jerome and Judy to help Henry out of the water._

 **Jerome:** Not to worry, Henry. We'll have you out of here in no time. Right, Judy?

 **Judy:** Right, Jerome.

(Bill and Ben whistle)

 **Bill:** We know that the signal was down, Henry.

 **Ben:** But, still, you're meant to deliver fish, not swim with them.

(Bill and Ben laugh but stop laughing once Sir Topham Hatt arrives in Winston, clearing his throat and looking sharply at them)

 **Topham:** (walks out of Winston and over to Henry) Henry, what on earth happened last night? Did you have any idea that the signals along this line were faulty?

 **Henry:** I'm sorry, sir. I didn't. Harold and Gator warned me about this the night before, sir, but I didn't listen to them too closely.

 **Topham:** Well, you should have, Henry. Many deliveries were late last night to the stations because of this.

 **Henry:** I know, sir. I promise to be careful with signals from now on.

 **Topham:** Right you will, Henry. Signals are essential to every engine and it is always during this kind of weather when you should always check whether or not they are working, Henry.

 **Henry:** (sighs as Jerome and Judy load him onto the flatbed) I understand now, sir.

(Bill and Ben whistle as they pull the train away)

 _Bill and Ben brought Henry to the SteamWorks to be mended._

 **Victor:** Goodness gracious, Henry. Whatever happened to you?

 **Henry:** I just had a little accident with the Flying Kipper, Victor. I do have to be careful with snow, don't I?

 **Victor:** Indeed, Henry. But how ever did it happen?

 **Henry:** The signal leading to Arlesburgh Harbor was down but what I didn't realize was that ice and snow made it that way.

 **Victor:** That's why you need to be careful with signals, Henry. They need special care, you know, especially during the cold weather.

(Ryan's whistle sounds)

 **Ryan:** Hello, Henry. Feeling better?

 **Henry:** I will once I'm repaired, Ryan. Thanks for delivering the fish for me.

 **Ryan:** No problem, Henry. Oh, I better fetch the workmen now. Daisy and I can't run the branch line until all the signals are checked. Orders from Sir Topham Hatt. (whistles as he leaves) Goodbye, Henry.

 _It wasn't long before the workmen managed to mend Henry and he was ready for work once again. He worked hard for the rest of the day, pulling passengers and hauling freight. And he and his driver always made sure that each signal was working before carrying on down the line._

(Henry whistles as he passes a signal. Scene cuts to nighttime at Tidmouth Sheds)

 _When Henry came home to Tidmouth that night, the other engines thought that what had happened was very funny indeed._

 **Emily:** (jokingly) We know that the signal was down, Henry. But that's no reason to throw the fish back in the water.

(The rest of the engines laugh, with Henry slightly chuckling. Sir Topham Hatt arrives and clears his throat)

 **Topham:** You have worked very hard today, Henry. And I am very proud of you.

 **Henry:** Thank you, sir.

 **Topham:** Which is why I'm proud to announce that the signals on Arlesbrough have been checked and repaired.

 **Henry:** That's great news, sir. I'll just…um…head off to the docks now, sir. (whistles and chuffs away)

 **Thomas:** (jokingly) Say hi to fish for us.

 **James:** (jokingly) Oh, and…make sure you have a fishy tale to tell us in the morning.

(The engines laugh and so does Sir Topham Hatt)

 _All of the engines laughed and Sir Topham Hatt chuckled as well. And even Henry, despite feeling silly, had to laugh. He knew deep down that his friends were only joking and from that moment on, he was a very careful engine indeed._


	2. The Gift Of The Magi

**Moral:** true friendship is the greatest gift of all/those who realize the true meaning of Christmas are the wisest

 **Short Synopsis:** Thomas gets stuck in the snow trying to deliver a Christmas tree for the town hall, so Toby helps him and tells him the story of the Sodor Magi. Inspired by Toby's story, Thomas thinks of different ways to return the favor for his friend, but ends up realizing that the greatest gifts are the ones that that keep on giving.

(An instrumental rendition of _O Christmas Tree_ begins in E major. Scene starts with a Christmas tree zoomed out in the town square with Duck and Stanley passing by with passenger trains and whistling at each other)

 _It was Christmas time on the Island of Sodor. All of the engines were busy and there were passengers at each and every station._

(Percy and Oliver pass by each other on the line and whistle while children have built a snowman nearby.

 _The engines loved keeping themselves busy around this time of year. And it wouldn't be long before the village square would open for the holiday season._

(Scene cuts to morning at Tidmouth Sheds)

 _One morning, Sir Topham Hatt came to Tidmouth Sheds. He had an announcement to make about the day's festivities._

 **Topham:** I am very pleased to announce that the village square is going to be open tonight for the holiday season.

(The engines whistle and cheer)

 **Topham:** There is a lot to do. I am going to assign an engine to pick the Christmas tree from Brendam Docks and bring it to the square.

 _All of the engines were very excited. They all wanted to take the special. Sir Topham Hatt soon made up his mind._

 **Topham:** Thomas, you will pick up the Christmas tree from Brendam Docks.

 **Thomas:** Yes, sir. (whistles happily)

 **Topham:** But you won't do it alone. A heavy snowfall is due so I have asked Toby to be your back engine along the way.

 _But Thomas was busy daydreaming about the village square and didn't pay attention to what Sir Topham Hatt was saying._

 **Topham:** Thomas! (Thomas gasps and suddenly looks at him) Were you listening to anything I said?

 **Thomas:** Oh, yes, sir. Don't worry, sir. Snow's not a bother for me anymore. (whistles and chuffs away)

 **Topham:** Good. You and Toby will manage splendidly.

 _But Thomas didn't hear Sir Topham Hatt about that either. He had no idea that Toby was meant to be his back engine._

(Scene cuts to the fitters yard)

 _At the fitter's yard, the workmen were getting Thomas' snowplow fixed on. By the time they were done, Toby arrived to have his snowplow fitted._

 **Toby:** (ringing his bell as he chuffs beside Thomas) Good morning, Thomas.

 **Thomas:** Good morning, Toby.

 **Toby:** Are you ready to take…?

 **Thomas:** Oh, sorry, Toby. Can't talk right now. I have a special delivery to make. (whistles as he chuffs away) See you later, Toby.

 **Toby:** Wait, Thomas. Thomas!

(Sir Topham Hatt sighs as he walks over)

 **Topham:** I'm sorry, Toby. I don't think Thomas knows about you being his back engine.

 **Toby:** (sighs) No, sir. He doesn't.

 **Topham:** He didn't pay attention to me this morning when I tried to tell him.

 **Toby:** Oh, sir. A heavy snowfall is due. Surely Thomas can't take that tree all by himself. Even with a snowplow.

 **Topham:** You're right, Toby. You better catch up with him before he causes even more trouble. That is…(clearing his throat)…after you finish getting your snowplow fitted.

(Toby looks concerned. Scene cuts to Brendam Docks with Cranky lowering the tree on Thomas flatbed. Thomas backs up to the flatbed)

 _When Thomas arrived at Brendam Docks and saw the Christmas tree, he never could have felt happier._

 **Thomas:** (looking up and gasping) It looks beautiful, Cranky.

 **Cranky:** (after finishing lowering the tree) It does. But are you sure Sir Topham Hatt asked you to take this thing yourself, Thomas?

 **Thomas:** Yes, Cranky. He told me this morning.

(Salty rolls up and honks his horn)

 **Salty:** Ahoy there, me hearty. Heavy snow be on the way. Are you sure you won't want a wheel with that, matey?

 **Thomas:** No, thank you, Salty. I can manage snow. But thanks anyway.

(The shunter couples Thomas up to the flatbed. Thomas whistles and is ready to go)

 **Thomas:** I have to go to the village square now. Goodbye, Salty. (chuffs away)

 **Salty:** (calling after him) Goodbye, Thomas. And remember: be careful.

(Toby rolls up and rings his bell)

 **Toby:** Wait, Thomas! Wait!

 _But it was too late. Thomas had already gone._

(Toby sighs. Cranky looks sharply at him)

 **Cranky:** Toby, why were you calling after Thomas?

 **Toby:** (sighing) Oh, Cranky. Thomas and I were supposed to deliver that tree together to the village square.

 **Cranky:** I knew it. I knew Thomas couldn't handle the delivery by himself.

 **Toby:** Thomas didn't pay attention to Sir Topham Hatt's warning about snow or the fact that he and I were meant to share the load. I'm a little concerned about him, Cranky.

 **Salty:** Argh, matey. You better catch up with Thomas before he gets himself into deep, _deep_ trouble.

 **Toby:** I will, Salty. And quickly too. (rings his bell as he chuffs away) Goodbye, Salty.

 _Meanwhile, Thomas was chuffing on happily down the line pulling the Christmas tree to the village square._

 **Thomas:** (to himself) Ice and snow don't bother me. Not as long as these rails hold and not as long as I have my snowplow.

 _Thomas thought he was being very clever when grey clouds suddenly loomed overhead. His driver looked out._

 **Driver:** A heavy fall's about to hit, Thomas. Hopefully it doesn't hold us back.

 **Thomas:** Snow is silly soft stuff, sir. As long as I have my snowplow fitted, it won't bother me.

 _But it took a while before Thomas realized his mistake. Snow started to fall and the more of it that Thomas drifted, the more of it came down on the tracks._

 **Driver:** I feel we should have bought a back engine, Thomas. Did Sir Topham Hatt tell you anything while the fireman and I were getting your fire started?

 **Thomas:** Mm…not much, sir. Just that we have to pick up the tree from the docks and…(pushing through the snow and grunting)…bring it to the town square.

 _By now, Thomas had realized his mistake. No matter how hard he plowed, snow kept drifting in between him until the tracks were covered. Even his snowplow couldn't help it all through. Thomas was well and truly stuck._

 **Thomas:** (sighing) Oh, dear. Not even my wheels spinning nor my snowplow can help. I shall have to stay here until I'm frozen.

 _Thomas paused for a moment and then thought about it._

 **Thomas:** I wonder why Sir Topham Hatt said nothing about a back engine. I surely can't deliver the tree in this weather alone.

 _Then he thought even harder._

 **Thomas:** I wonder if Sir Topham Hatt suggested that I take an engine with me if the load's too heavy. (thinking harder) I wonder if he wanted…(Toby's bell rings)…an engine to help me! (gasps) Toby!

 **Toby:** (a bit sad) Hello, Thomas.

 **Thomas:** Boy, are we glad to see you.

 **Toby:** I know you are, Thomas. And there's nothing more I like doing then helping out a friend in need. And, you, Thomas, are my friend. But why did you take off on me like that?

 _Thomas was confused._

 **Thomas:** What are you talking about, Toby?

 **Toby:** Didn't you listen to what Sir Topham Hatt told you this morning, Thomas?

 **Thomas:** I…think I did.

 **Toby:** If you thought he did, you would have waited for me. He delivered the same message to me this morning, Thomas. Sir Topham Hatt wanted us to deliver this tree together.

 **Thomas:** (gasps) Together?

 **Toby:** Yes, Thomas. Together. This weather's far too much for one engine to manage such a load.

 **Thomas:** (sighing) You're right, Toby. I must've been too busy daydreaming while Sir Topham Hatt was talking to me and that's why I got myself into this mess. If I paid more attention, I would've been glad to share the load with you, Toby.

 **Toby:** Well then, Thomas, maybe we can finish delivering this tree together.

 _Thomas was pleased to share the load with his friend. Before long, Toby cleared Thomas' tracks behind him and gave him a little push to start his wheels up again. Then the two friends chuffed happily together to the village square._

(Scene cuts to the town square with the villagers waiting for their tree)

 _At the square, the villagers cheered for Thomas and Toby when they saw their beautiful tree._

 **Thomas:** We did it, Toby.

 **Toby:** We sure did, Thomas.

 **Thomas:** I'm glad to have worked with you, Toby.

 **Toby:** Same here, Thomas. But I think Sir Topham Hatt is here. You better have a pretty good excuse for taking that tree yourself.

 **Topham:** (clearing his throat) Indeed, Toby. (walking out of the crowd and looking sternly at Thomas)

(Thomas gulps and looks worriedly back at him)

 **Topham:** Thomas, whatever were you doing taking that load all by yourself?

 **Thomas:** I'm sorry, sir. I didn't listen very carefully to you this morning and that's why…

 **Topham:** (sighing) I know that you didn't realize that Toby was going to help you, Thomas, but going out in that weather alone, snowplow or not, was very irresponsible.

 **Thomas:** I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again.

 **Topham:** Indeed, Thomas. And consider yourself lucky that it won't continue for the rest of the day.

 **Thomas:** That's good news, sir.

 **Topham:** I was going to assign a few more of your jobs to other engines to give you time to think things over but since everyone else is occupied with preparations for the opening of the square and you are left with nothing, I guess I can assign them back to you.

 **Thomas:** Yes, sir. I appreciate it very much and I promise to work more carefully.

 **Topham:** (clears his throat) Good, good. Anyway, first, I want you to pick up the choir from the school and bring them here. This way, they can rehearse. After that, I want you to pick all of the children from each station and bring them here in time for the opening.

 **Thomas:** (sighing) I will, sir. Thank you, sir.

 **Topham:** Don't thank me yet, Thomas. Anyway, Toby and I have a busy afternoon. Lady Hatt and the children and I are going to pick Dowager Hatt from the airport and bring her to the opening inside Henrietta. That is…(clearing his throat)…after Toby picks up the workmen from the quarry and brings them home. I better get home myself by car. I'll be off now. (walks away)

 **Thomas:** (gasps) Wow, first I get to pick up the choir and bring them here. Then I get to bring the children. Isn't that great, Toby?

 **Toby:** Yes, Thomas. It is.

(Thomas and Toby chuff away from the square. Next scene cuts to Knapford Yard)

 _Thomas and Toby returned to Knapford Yard to collect Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta._

 **Thomas:** Thanks again for helping me, Toby.

 **Toby:** No problem, Thomas, old friend. That is what Christmas is all about: helping out your friends. (short pause) Say, Thomas, I don't believe I ever told you the tale of the Sodor Magi.

 **Thomas:** Sodor Magi? No, Toby, you haven't. But Edward's told me stories about them at Tidmouth Sheds. Aren't they like…wise engines or something?

 **Toby:** Indeed, Thomas. So you do know a bit about the Magi, don't you?

 **Thomas:** Mm, a little. Please, Toby. Please tell me more before I go off and fetch Annie and Clarabel.

 **Toby:** (sighs) Well, I guess I do have a bit of time before I go off to fetch Henrietta. Alright, Thomas, I'll tell you the story of the Sodor Magi.

 **Thomas:** Thank you, Toby.

 **Toby:** Oh, don't mention it. Anyway, the Sodor Magi are also known as the Three Wise Engines and they belonged to different working classes.

 **Thomas:** Pardon me, Toby. But what does the word "Magi" really mean?

 **Toby:** It's a root word, Thomas, for "magician."

 **Thomas:** Magician? You mean that the three engines were magic?

 **Toby:** (chuckling) No, no, Thomas. Not in any way did they even use magic. (jokingly) You make them sound like they can grant wishes and perform tricks.

 _Thomas and Toby laugh._

 **Toby:** Anyway, the Magi were not any of those things, Thomas. They actually learnt all the wisdom from the ancient East parts of Sodor, just like I learned my wisdom through experience.

(Thomas rolls his eyes and chuckles)

 **Toby:** The Three Wise Engines were philosophers, Thomas, and the counselor engines of the rulers of Sodor. They were upright engines of integrity.

 **Thomas:** (confused) Integrity? What's that?

 **Toby:** Integrity, Thomas, meant that The Three Wise Engines were honest and they also had strong moral principles.

 **Thomas:** (gasps) I can be both of those things. (Toby looks weirdly at him. Thomas sighs) Or at least I say. Anyway, great story, Toby. I need to pick up the choir now.

 **Toby:** The Hatt family will be waiting for me too. I have to go pick up Henrietta and bring the workmen home from the quarry. (ringing his bell as he chuffs away) Goodbye, Thomas.

(Thomas watches after him then goes to collect Annie and Clarabel)

 _While buffering up to Annie and Clarabel, Thomas thought hard about the story Toby had told him. He wished that he could return the favor to Toby but he didn't know how._

 **Thomas:** (sighs as he buffers up to Annie and Clarabel) I wonder how I could find a way to thank Toby for helping me through the snow. I do, after all, feel bad for just forgetting about him for an important delivery.

 **Annie:** (as the shunter couples Thomas up) Don't worry, Thomas.

 **Clarabel:** (as Thomas chuffs away) Toby is a very kind engine who asks for nothing in return.

 **Thomas:** I know that. I just wish I could give Toby a present for helping me that he will never forget.

(Annie and Clarabel laugh. Soon Thomas reaches the school)

 _As Thomas reached the school, he waited by the platform while the children went over their last school rehearsal._

(The children sing _Deck The Halls_ in E Major as Thomas waits)

 _Thomas stood there watching the children. He kept thinking and thinking about how much he enjoyed doing this job when…an idea came into his funnel._

 **Thomas:** How about if Toby and I switched duties for a bit?

 **Annie**

 **And** What?

 **Clarabel:**

 **Thomas:** (as the choir boards Annie) What if I gave you two to Toby and he could deliver the choir to the village square while I pick up the workmen in Henrietta?

(The doors slam and Thomas takes off, whistling)

 **Annie:** (chuckling) Oh, Thomas.

 **Clarabel:** Toby's a kind engine but our journey is not the same without you, Thomas.

 **Thomas:** My mind is made up, Annie and Clarabel. I'm heading to the quarry right now and I'm giving Toby the job I like best.

 **Annie**

 **And** (sigh) If you say so, Thomas.

 **Clarabel:**

(Scene cuts to Anopha Quarry with Mavis shunting trucks. Toby arrives to pick up the workmen)

 _At the quarry, Mavis was busy shunting trucks. Toby had already arrived with Henrietta and the workmen began to board the train._

 **Toby:** Christmas is a lovely time of year, isn't it, Mavis?

 **Mavis:** Yes, Toby. Aren't you excited about the opening of the village square tonight?

 **Toby:** Yes, Mavis. As a matter of fact, I'm taking the Hatt family to the opening.

 **Mavis:** Are you now?

 **Toby:** Yes, right after I drop off these workmen.

 **Henrietta:** You'll be lucky, Toby.

(Thomas arrives and blows his whistle)

 **Thomas:** Merry Christmas, Toby! Here is a present for you.

 **Toby:** (confused) Present? Not being rude, Thomas but I don't believe that I see a present.

 **Henrietta:** I would have noticed if you had.

 **Thomas:** No, Toby. I thought it over with Annie and Clarabel and realized how much I enjoyed taking the choir to the village square so I decided to give the special to you.

 **Toby:** To me?

 **Thomas:** Yes, Toby. That way you can have the pleasure of taking the choir to the town hall and I'll take the workmen home in Henrietta.

 **Toby:** (chuckling) Oh, Thomas. You are very kind. But you don't need to give this special to me. Henrietta and I love taking the workmen home every day. Just like you enjoy taking the choir. Not being rude, Thomas. Just saying. (rings his bell) See you at the opening, Thomas. (chuffs away, Henrietta smiling sympathetically at Thomas after him)

(Thomas sighs sadly)

 **Mavis:** Don't worry, Thomas. At least you get to do your favorite job now.

 **Thomas:** (cheering up a bit) You're right, Mavis. And I also know that I should drop the choir off at the village square and pick up the children all in good time. Goodbye, Mavis. (whistles and chuffs away)

 _Thomas was very disappointed that he wasn't able to give Toby the present he wanted to give him. But as he arrived at Knapford Station, he felt better from seeing the children's happy faces._

(Children laugh and chatter as they board Annie and Clarabel)

 _That gave Thomas an idea._

 **Thomas:** Now, I know what to do for Toby

 **Annie**

 **And** What now, Thomas?

 **Clarabel:**

 **Thomas:** It'll be temporary. I'll give Toby to you so he can deliver the happy children. That way I can make it up to Sir Topham Hatt as well by picking up his mother from the airport. (chuffs away) Toby's sure going to like this idea.

 **Annie:** We hope so, Thomas.

 **Clarabel:** In means of your wish, that is.

(Scene cuts to Knapford Station with Toby and Henrietta dropping off the workmen)

 _Toby was dropping off the workmen for their tea when Thomas arrived._

 **Thomas:** (whistling) Hello, Toby. I want to make this temporary. I enjoy taking carriages of happy children as much as the choir but how about if I gave my dear coaches to you while I took Henrietta to pick up the Hatt family and make it up to Sir Topham for nearly causing a delay…?

 **Toby:** (chuckles) You don't have to give up your favorite job for me, Thomas. Children make me smile too but Henrietta and me are a team and we do everything together. Pull every train together rain or shine.

 **Thomas:** (gloomily) I see.

 **Toby:** Just like you do with Annie and Clarabel. Anyway, you don't have to make amends with Sir Topham Hatt just by taking his family to the opening. He trusts you very much, Thomas, and you're still his #1 engine and always will be.

 **Thomas:** I understand, Toby. And thanks for the advice, even if it's no help for you.

 **Toby:** (ringing his bell) Any time, Thomas, old friend. I need to pick up the Hatt family now. (chuffing away) See you at the village square, Thomas.

 **Henrietta:** Goodbye, Thomas. And sorry your plan to make it up to Toby didn't work.

(Thomas sighs as he pulls the happy children inside Annie and Clarabel out of the station)

 _Thomas still felt bad that he couldn't return the favor to Toby. He felt that there was no other way that he could show Toby how thankful he was for helping him and how sorry he was for neglecting him with a special delivery._

(Scene cuts to Toby with Henrietta at Sir Topham Hatt's local station and then the airport)

 _Toby and Henrietta picked up the Hatts from their local station nearby. Then they chuffed to the airport and waited as Dowager Hatt boarded the train. Then they took off for the party. But along the way, Toby began to feel a little empty._

 **Toby:** I don't feel right.

 **Henrietta:** What are you talking about, Toby?

 **Toby:** I have plenty of coal but I feel that my water tanks are running dry.

 **Henrietta:** What? When was the last time you filled up with water, Toby?

 **Toby:** I…don't remember. (thinking) Oh, no. I forgot to take on water today. Oh, dear. Oh, my.

 _With that, Toby came to a complete stop right in the middle of the line._

 **Toby:** Oh, no. (groans)

 **Driver:** Looks like I didn't pay attention to your water tanks today, Toby. This is my fault. I'm really sorry, old boy.

 _Toby's driver called the village station. When Thomas dropped the children off at the station, the stationmaster came to see him._

 **Stationmaster:** Toby has run of water and is stranded on the line, Thomas. I need you to go back and help him.

 **Thomas:** Yes, sir. (whistles and chuffs away)

 _This time, Thomas wasn't worried about repaying the favor to Toby. Right now, all that mattered was that he got him and the Hatt family to the opening on time. Soon Thomas found Toby and Henrietta, looking rather disappointed._

 **Thomas:** (whistles) Hello, Toby and Henrietta. I'm here to help you.

 **Topham:** (walking away from Toby and towards Thomas) I just had a word with Toby's crew about getting him to the nearest water tower. We're very glad to see you, Thomas.

 **Thomas:** Thank you, sir.

 _Then Thomas rolled up to Toby._

 **Thomas:** Toby, I'm sorry. I still didn't find you a present to make up for earlier. I feel really bad for it. (sighs sadly)

 _Toby laughed._

 **Toby:** Oh, Thomas. Haven't you thought in any way what the meanings were of your gifts?

 _Thomas thought for a moment._

 **Thomas:** No, Toby. I found you nothing in return for helping me out of the snow.

 **Toby:** It doesn't matter whether or not I get something in return for doing a kind deed. What matters, Thomas, is that you made the unselfish act of trying to give up your favorite jobs to me. And that is what I like to think of as the upright act of integrity. You, Thomas, have tried to present to me with…the Gift of the Magi. That's all that matters.

 **Thomas:** So I did attempt to give you a gift in return.

 **Toby:** That's right, Thomas, a gift from the heart. A gift like that is hard to find these days unless you really work at it. (jokingly) And I guess the best gift you can give to me right now, Thomas, is helping me to the next water tower, eh?

(Thomas and Toby laugh)

 _So Toby's crew removed his snowplow and placed inside his cab while Thomas coupled up to Toby. Then they set off. They made it to the nearest water tower and Toby's tanks were filled up. Then Toby's plow was fitted back on and the two friends made their way through the snow…all the way to the village square…just in time for the opening._

(The Christmas tree is all set up with bright lights all around and a sparkling gold star on the top)

 **Thomas:** We made it! And the Christmas tree looks beautiful.

 **Toby:** It sure does. Thanks for rescuing me, Thomas.

 **Topham:** Yes, indeed. That was a very useful act of you to do, Thomas. You helped Toby out in a spot of bother.

 **Dowager:** Indeed. Splendid, Thomas. Now, Bertram…(clears her throat)…the opening.

 **Topham:** (putting his hand on the Dowager's arm and sighing) I'll get to it soon, mother.

 _Soon it was time for Sir Topham Hatt to make his announcement. He walked out in his Santa Claus outfit._

 **Topham:** Ladies and gentlemen! Engines and coaches! It is around this time every year that we have our annual village square open for the holidays but I could have never done it without all my faithful engines. I now declare this village square open! Merry Christmas to one and all!

(The engines blow their whistles. The choir starts singing Deck The Halls in E Major followed by an instrumental of the song)

 **Toby:** You know, Thomas? I think we've presented each other with a gift of the Magi today: the gift of friendship.

 **Thomas:** You're quite correct, Toby. And I would like to thank you again for telling me the story of the Three Wise Engines. I would never have learnt so much without it.

 **Toby:** But, Thomas, you just learnt the fact about the true meaning of Christmas. And it's usually stated that those know this are the wisest.

 **Thomas:** Merry Christmas, Toby!

 **Toby:** Merry Christmas, Thomas!

(The village square zooms out and the song ends as the screen fades away in white smoke)


	3. Music Video: The 12 Days Of Christmas

**Day 1:** Thomas' Christmas Party

 _On the 1_ _st_ _Day Of Christmas, a true gift was for me:_

 _A Party For Mrs. Kyndley_

 **Day 2:** Thomas And The Missing Christmas Tree

 _On the 2_ _nd_ _Day Of Christmas, a true gift was for me:_

 _Two Scottish Twins_

 _And A Party For Mrs. Kyndley_

 **Day 3:** Thomas And Percy's Christmas Adventure

 _On the 3_ _rd_ _Day Of Christmas, a true gift was for me:_

 _Three Brave Friends,_

 _Two Scottish Twins_

 _And A Party For Mrs. Kyndley_

 **Day 4:** It's Only Snow

 _On the 4_ _th_ _Day Of Christmas, a true gift was for me:_

 _Four Village Feasts,_

 _Three Brave Friends,_

 _Two Scottish Twins_

 _And A Party For Mrs. Kyndley_

 **Day 5:** Not So Hasty Puddings

 _On the 5_ _th_ _Day Of Christmas, a true gift was for me:_

 _Five Christmas Cakes,_

 _Four Village Feasts,_

 _Three Brave Friends,_

 _Two Scottish Twins_

 _And A Party For Mrs. Kyndley_

(up a pitch)

 **Day 6:** Don't Tell Thomas

 _On the 6_ _th_ _Day Of Christmas, a true gift was for me:_

 _Six Cheering Children,_

 _Five Christmas Cakes,_

 _Four Village Feasts,_

 _Three Brave Friends,_

 _Two Scottish Twins_

 _And A Party For Mrs. Kyndley_

 **Day 7:** Keeping Up With James

 _On the 7_ _th_ _Day Of Christmas, a true gift was for me:_

 _Seven Trucks Of Presents,_

 _Six Cheering Children,_

 _Five Christmas Cakes,_

 _Four Village Feasts,_

 _Three Brave Friends,_

 _Two Scottish Twins_

 _And A Party For Mrs. Kyndley_

 **Day 8:** Salty's Surprise

 _On the 8_ _th_ _Day Of Christmas, a true gift was for me:_

 _Eight Salty Stories,_

 _Seven Trucks Of Presents,_

 _Six Cheering Children,_

 _Five Christmas Cakes,_

 _Four Village Feasts,_

 _Three Brave Friends,_

 _Two Scottish Twins_

 _And A Party For Mrs. Kyndley_

 **Day 9:** The Missing Christmas Decorations

 _On the 9_ _th_ _Day Of Christmas, a true gift was for me:_

 _Nine Grateful Diesels,_

 _Eight Salty Stories,_

 _Seven Trucks Of Presents,_

 _Six Cheering Children,_

 _Five Christmas Cakes,_

 _Four Village Feasts,_

 _Three Brave Friends,_

 _Two Scottish Twins_

 _And A Party For Mrs. Kyndley_

(up a pitch)

 **Day 10:** Last Train For Christmas

 _On the 10_ _th_ _Day Of Christmas, a true gift was for me:_

 _Ten Faithful Engines,_

 _Nine Grateful Diesels,_

 _Eight Salty Stories,_

 _Seven Trucks Of Presents,_

 _Six Cheering Children,_

 _Five Christmas Cakes,_

 _Four Village Feasts,_

 _Three Brave Friends,_

 _Two Scottish Twins_

 _And A Party For Mrs. Kyndley_

 **Day 11:** Diesel's Ghostly Christmas

 _On the 11_ _th_ _Day Of Christmas, a true gift was for me:_

 _Eleven Christmas Carols,_

 _Ten Faithful Engines,_

 _Nine Grateful Diesels,_

 _Eight Salty Stories,_

 _Seven Trucks Of Presents,_

 _Six Cheering Children,_

 _Five Christmas Cakes,_

 _Four Village Feasts,_

 _Three Brave Friends,_

 _Two Scottish Twins_

 _And A Party For Mrs. Kyndley_

 **Day 12:** The Gift Of The Magi

 _On the 12_ _th_ _Day Of Christmas, a true gift was for me:_

 _(TWELVE!) Twelve Gifts Of Magi_

 _(ELEVEN!) Eleven Christmas Carols,_

 _(TEN!) Ten Faithful Engines,_

 _(NINE!) Nine Grateful Diesels,_

 _(EIGHT!) Eight Salty Stories,_

 _(SEVEN!) Seven Trucks Of Presents,_

 _(SIX!) Six Cheering Children,_

 _Five Christmas Cakes,_

 _Four Village Feasts,_

 _Three Brave Friends,_

 _Two Scottish Twins_

 _And A Party For Mrs. Kyndley_

 **Based on Thomas' Christmas Party, Thomas And The Missing Christmas Tree, Thomas And Percy's Christmas Adventure, It's Only Snow, Not So Hasty Puddings, Don't Tell Thomas, Keeping Up With James, Salty's Surprise, The Missing Christmas Decorations, Last Train For Christmas, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas and…my very own The Gift Of The Magi.**


	4. How Diesel 10 Stole Christmas

**Moral:** there is more to Christmas than just a commercial value/there can be a good side in everyone

 **Short Synopsis:** Based on the _Dr. Suess_ story _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_ , it is Christmas Eve on Sodor but Diesel 10 is the only engine who doesn't feel the holiday spirit whatsoever, so he devises a nasty scheme to stop Christmas from coming, but learns an important lesson about the holiday season and has a change of heart in the process. (with an original of mine called _You're A Mean One, Diesel 10_ featured within the story)

(An instrumental rendition of _Welcome Christmas_ from _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_ starts in B major. Scene starts with a Christmas tree at Knapford Station as it zooms out and children laugh and cheer around it. James pulls out of the station with a passenger train)

 _It was Christmas Eve on the Island of Sodor. It was around this time when people wanted to get home for their family and friends._

(Emily and Hiro pass each other with coaches and whistle)

 _The engines worked hard throughout the evening to bring their passengers home and Connor, Caitlan and Hiro even came over from the mainland to bring those who lived on their railway home as well._

(Thomas passes by Connor and Caitlan at Knapford Station and whistles. They whistle back)

 _All the engines were happy. All…except for one._

(Diesel 10 sulks in a siding nearby Knapford Station)

 _Diesel 10 was the only engine on Sodor who didn't feel the holiday spirit whatsoever. From a siding, he watched as all the other engines chuffed back and forth through Knapford Junction._

 **Diesel 10:** They're all acting quite merrily, aren't they? They won't be laughing once I find a way to end this holiday season once and for all.

(Scene cuts to Percy pulling into Knapford Station with his mail train)

 _Percy was delivering the last of the holiday mail. Sir Topham Hatt was waiting for him on the platform._

 **Percy:** (whistling) Good evening, sir.

 **Topham:** Ah, Percy. You're here. Right on time. Splendid. Have you finished your mail run yet?

 **Percy:** Yes, sir. This is my last stop. All I have left to do before going to the sheds is to shunt return these mail wagons to the Shunting Yards.

 **Topham:** Good. And while you do that…(yawns while covering his mouth)…I'd better get home to bed. Have to be up bright and early you know. Tomorrow comes Christmas Day.

 **Percy:** Yes, sir. I'm aware.

 **Topham:** Merry Christmas Eve, Percy. And good night. (walks away)

 **Percy:** (whistling) Merry Christmas Eve, sir. (chuffs out of the station but stops by Diesel 10, whistling and making him jump) Merry Christmas Eve, Diesel 10!

 **Diesel 10:** Bah, humbug! What's there to merry about, Percy?

 **Percy:** (chuckles) Well, tomorrow's Christmas Day of course.

 **Diesel 10:** (sarcastically) Oh, really? I had no idea.

 **Percy:** (chuckling) What, have you forgotten the time or something?

 **Diesel 10:** No, Percy! I was being sarcastic! Can't you see? I know what tomorrow is.

 **Percy:** Then why are you so unhappy, Diesel 10? Christmas is a time of year where you should be happy and be with your friends.

 **Diesel 10:** (sighs and grunts) Out of my way, you silly steamie. It's not my fault that the commercial value is all you engines ever think about at Christmas. (honks and rolls away)

 _As Diesel 10 left, Percy felt most of the holiday spirit flow out of his funnel._

(Percy whistles and chuffs away with his mail wagons, a saddened expression on his face. Next scene cuts to the Knapford Shunting Yards with Rosie)

 _Percy brought his mail wagons back to Knapford Shunting Yards where Rosie was busily shunting. Percy was easily cheered up by her bustling nature._

 **Percy:** (whistling as he shunts his wagons into a siding) Good evening, Rosie.

 **Rosie:** (reversing from her trucks to face Percy) Good evening, Percy. Returning the mail wagons, are we?

 **Percy:** Why, yes, I am. I can't wait to get back to Tidmouth Sheds and tell all my friends about my Christmas Eve experiences.

 **Rosie:** That's nice, Percy. You engines must have been very busy with your passenger train and deliveries. All I've done is shunt trucks from yard to yard. It's alright, though. I don't mind that. As long as I'm with my friends on Christmas Eve, it's fine with me as long as everyone is happy.

 _After hearing what Rosie said, Percy remembered Diesel 10._

 **Percy:** I guess so. Well, nearly everyone. There is one exception you see: Diesel 10…

 **Rosie:** Oh, I'm sorry, Percy. I have no more time to chat right now. The sooner I get this shunting done, the sooner I can go back to the Yards and finish my work there. (whistles before backing up to her trucks) Merry Christmas, Percy!

 **Percy:** (quietly) Merry Christmas, Rosie. (slowly chuffs away)

 _Percy wished there was something he could do to get Diesel 10 into the holiday spirit._

 **Percy:** (as he chuffs along the line) If only Diesel 10 knew what the true spirit of Christmas really means. After all, no one should be this way at Christmas. It's a time for happiness and being with your friends.

(Scene cuts to the DieselWorks with Diesel 10 chuffing slowly in and grunting. He sees all the diesels laughing and cheering and is annoyed by all their racquet)

 _Meanwhile, Diesel 10 made his way back to the DieselWorks. He was in a really bad mood and the sight of the noisy diesels didn't cheer him up one bit._

 **Diesel 10:** Attention, diesels! (all the diesels stop to look at him) I thought I asked you diesels to keep this DieselWorks tidy and now look at the place!

 **Norman:** What's the matter, Diesel 10? I m-m-mean, boss?

 _Diesel 10 sneered._

 **Diesel 10:** I didn't expect there to be all these decorations around the DieselWorks. After all, that's why we handed them all to those silly steamies, remember?

 **Sidney:** But Diesel 10, we gave those decorations to the steamies because I thought I'd give Percy my gratitude for helping me get my new wheels.

 **Paxton:** A new shipment for Christmas decorations comes every year. Where's your festive spirit, Diesel 10?

 **Diesel 10:** (grunting) Just get this DieselWorks tidied up and clear of all this rubbish! NOW!

 _So all the diesels started to work on tidying up. Diesel 10 lurked slowly onto the turntable and waited until it was turned around before the platform went up and moved slowly into his shed._

 **Diesel:** (lurking up beside the turntable and looking up at Diesel 10) Are you alright, Diesel 10?

 **Diesel 10:** Oh, you just had to ask? What does it look like?! All these diesels and those silly steamies ever think about at Christmas is all the festivities! It's revolting!

 **Diesel:** You know, Diesel 10. I felt the same way you did last year. But Thomas and his friends taught me some sense and showed me what Christmas is really all about and now I don't find it so bad after all.

 **Diesel 10:** (grunting) Just give me some rest, will you?! Two more days and my waiting for the end of all this holiday trifle will finally pay off!

 **Diesel:** But…but…

 **Diesel 10:** (boomingly) GO!

(Startled, Diesel lurks slowly away, honking. Next scene cuts to Percy chuffing into his berth at Tidmouth Sheds with all the engines talking while the snow falls)

 _When Percy returned to Tidmouth Sheds, all the other engines shared their Christmas Eve experiences as the snow began to fall._

 **James:** I think I took more passengers home than any other engine.

 **Gordon:** I think I took the most important passengers home. Maybe even a few VIPs.

 **Edward:** Oh, really? Was Father Christmas on board the train too? (chuckle)

(All the engines chuckle after Edward)

 **Percy:** Delivering the holiday mail was a fun job for me. There is just one problem though.

 **Emily:** What's that, Percy?

 **Percy:** I know one engine who doesn't like the Christmas holiday season at all.

 **Thomas:** Who, Percy?

 **Percy:** Diesel 10.

 **All:** (gasping) Diesel 10?

 **Percy:** Tonight, I had just delivered the last of the holiday mail and as I returned to the yard, well, I wished him a merry Christmas and he just told me how much he hated the holiday season. I felt all the festive spirit fly out of me. But now that I'm back here, I guess I've found it once again.

 **Thomas:** Don't worry, Percy. If Diesel 10 doesn't enjoy Christmas, then who cares? He doesn't have much a heart to him anyway.

 **Edward:** Eh, Thomas. But inside every engine can be a heart of gold.

 **Henry:** Even Diesel 10?

 **Edward:** Yes, Henry. Even Diesel 10.

 **Thomas:** I bet he's in the DieselWorks right now, trying to get all the festive visions out of his head.

 **Percy:** Maybe even having a hard time with it too.

(All the engines laugh as the scene zooms out and the snow continues to fall. Next scene cuts back to the DieselWorks with all the diesels lined up in their sheds. Diesel 10 slowly opens the door his shed on the upper part of the building)

 _All the steam engines on Sodor liked Christmas a lot. But Diesel 10, who lived at the DieselWorks in Vicarstown, did not._

(Diesel 10 chuffs slowly onto the turntable, which takes him down to the bottom floor)

 _Diesel 10 hated Christmas; the whole Christmas season. Now it's not stated why; no engine quite knows the reason._

(The turntable stops on the bottom floor and Diesel 10 pauses for a moment)

 _Perhaps he thought that his wheels felt tight; or maybe he thought that his claw wasn't screwed on just right; but the most likely solution all could be that his heart was two sizes too small._

(Diesel 10 moves slowly off the turntable and races out of the DieselWorks, through the scrapyard to the entrance and beyond towards the Search And Rescue Center. He arrives there soon after)

 _Whatever the reason, his heart, his claw or his wheels, he roamed around every Christmas Eve, hating Christmas and it's commercial appeal._

(Diesel 10 stops on the track by the tide and looks out to sea at the Sodor towns)

 _He stared across from the Rescue Center with a sour, cringing frown at all the warm lighted windows from all the Sodor towns. For he knew that everyone down on Sodor were happy now that they were home, decorating their houses with lights and mistletoe._

 **Diesel 10:** (tightening his claw before continuosuly opening and closing it) Tomorrow is Christmas! It's practically here!

 _Then he growled, with his steel claw nervously drumming…_

 **Diesel 10:** Pinchy! We MUST find a way to stop this Christmas from coming! Tomorrow for sure, all the girls and boys will wake up bright and early. They'll _rush_ for their toys! And then, oh, the cringe-worthy thought of it, the noise! The noise! The noise, noise, NOISE! The one thing that I hate the most on Christmas! Then tomorrow night, the whole of Sodor would gather in the village square and right above the mistletoe wreath…oh, they'd feast! And they'd feast! And they'd FEAST, FEAST, FEAST! (drumming his claw) And then they'd do something that I can't stand and can't stand above all. They'd all gather in the town hall with engines big and small. Then standing close together with the Christmas bells ringing, oh, they'd stay side-by-side and oh, they'd start singing!

 _And the more Diesel 10 thought of it, the more he hated it._

 **Diesel 10:** Pinchy! We must stop this whole thing! But how?

(Captain honks at Diesel 10)

 **Captain:** You alright there, Diesel 10? This is a bit of an odd time to watch over the sea, don't you think?

 **Diesel 10:** I just thought I needed a break from all this festive spirit.

 **Captain:** (chuckling) Well, it's no good for that if you're looking at all those lovely decorations on the Sodor homes, is it, Diesel 10?

 **Diesel 10:** (grunts after a short pause) On you go, Captain. Don't you have rescuing to do?

 _Captain was speechless. He motored slowly away as Diesel 10 continued to look out to sea._ (a few moments with Diesel 10 thinking hard) _Suddenly, he had an idea, a very awful idea._

 **Diesel 10:** (grinning deviously) Hey, Pinchy, I believe I have myself an awful, AWFUL idea! (honking his horn and cackling as he rolls backwards towards Vicarstown)

 _As Diesel 10 returned to the DieselWorks, he had a scheme in mind._

 **Diesel 10:** I don't need a reindeer. I don't even have to make one. I only need my claw and to shunt a few trucks one-by-one.

 _And that's exactly what Diesel 10 did. He headed to the scrap yard right away._

(A rendition of my own original _You're A Mean One, Diesel 10_ plays as Diesel 10 shunts some empty trucks into place)

 ** _You're a mean one, Diesel 10_**

 ** _You really are a fright_**

 ** _Oh, your claw is like a razor_**

 ** _And it's simply no delight_**

 ** _Diesel 10_**

 ** _You're a huge, cruel, giant schemer in sight_**

(Diesel 10 pulls more empty trucks out of a siding)

 ** _You're a monster, Diesel 10_**

 ** _Your heart's an empty fire_**

 ** _You go 'round on Christmas season_**

 ** _With no spirit to desire_**

 ** _Diesel 10_**

 ** _You are nothing more than a scheming, deceiving liar_**

(Diesel 10 shunts his trucks into a long line at the DieselWorks before reversing back into the scrapyard and changing lines)

 ** _Oh, the way you think of Christmas makes an engine want to shudder_**

 ** _We know you'll try and take Christmas from town_**

 ** _It's the way you act towards steam engines that gives us all a bother_**

 ** _So please steer clear with your claw until you've settled down_**

(The chorus written above to the song plays as Diesel 10 chuffs onto the turntable and it turns him around before he chuffs of it, the third verse starting)

 ** _You're a foul one, Diesel 10_**

 ** _Your mind is one big mess_**

 ** _You have all the personality_**

 ** _Of an engine who's possessed_**

 ** _Diesel 10_**

 ** _It's your appearance that leaves any engine speechless_**

(the song is put on hold as Diesel 10 changes lines again and chuffs backwards into the DieselWorks towards his trucks)

 **Diesel 10:** (as he backs up to the trucks) Oh, what a devious scheming plan.

 **Shunter:** (walking up) Good evening, Diesel 10. What are you doing with all these trucks?

 **Diesel 10:** Oh, Sir Topham Hatt just put me on garbage duty for the night that's all.

 **Shunter:** (confused) Garbage duty? But why?

 **Diesel 10:** Oh, you know. So the Island can be nice and tidy for the festivities tomorrow?

 **Shunter:** I believe you, Diesel 10, and that's why I'm going to couple you up. But, if I found out from Sir Topham Hatt that you're lying to me, I can't help you there. It's YOUR responsibility, Diesel 10.

 **Diesel 10:** Thank you, sir.

 _So the shunter coupled Diesel 10 up to his trucks before heading home. Diesel 10 waited until he left in his car._

 **Diesel 10:** (after the shunter's car drives away) Watch out, Sodor. Diesel 10 is coming to town. (honks and races away, laughing evilly)

 _By this time on Christmas Eve, all the people and the engines on the Island were fast asleep. Except for one of course._

(Diesel 10 races around Sodor to every house. An short instrumental rendition of _You're A Mean One, Diesel 10_ plays)

 _And so Diesel 10 raced around each Sodor home and picked up each and every Christmas item in each and every house. All the windows were dark but easy for Diesel 10 to open with his claw as quietly as he could while snow filled the air._

 **Diesel 10:** (to himself) The stockings from every house are the first ones to go.

(the song continues as Diesel 10 picks up every last decoration from the Sodor houses)

 ** _You're a vile one, Diesel 10_**

 ** _You swing 'bout like a saw_**

 ** _You race at tremendous speeds_**

 ** _And you have a scary claw_**

 ** _Diesel 10_**

 ** _All of your intentions are restricted by law_**

(Diesel 10 picks up every Christmas tree from the Sodor houses as well before racing off to the next house after another)

 ** _Oh, the way you think of Christmas makes an engine want to shudder_**

 ** _We know you'll try and take Christmas from town_**

 ** _It's the way you act towards steam engines that gives us all a bother_**

 ** _So please steer clear with your claw until you've settled down_**

(the song raises up by a half step as Diesel 10 picks up the very last Christmas tree and decorations from the last Sodor house)

 ** _You're a mean one, Diesel 10_**

 ** _You have a devious smile_**

 ** _Any engine would shake and shudder_**

 ** _When sensing you from miles_**

 ** _Diesel 10 (Diesel 10)_**

 ** _Diesel 10 (Diesel 10)_**

 ** _Diesel 10 (Diesel 10)_**

 ** _Diesel 10 (Diesel 10)_**

 ** _Diesel 10_**

(Diesel 10 laughs quietly and races away as the song ends)

 _Without any notice, all the engines and people were dreaming sweet dreams as Diesel 10 traveled until he reached the other side of Sodor into the Shunting Yards._

(Diesel 10 picks up all the decorations from the Shunting Yards)

 _And around all the houses with a smile most unpleasant, he picked up every Christmas tree and every last Christmas present._

(Scene keeps shifting as Diesel 10 picks up decorations from different houses)

 _Then he turned his claw back around and raced towards the tree that stood front and center for all the engines to see._

(A view of the Shunting Yards' large Christmas tree zooms out)

 _The tree itself was beautiful with lights that twinkled and ornaments that glimmered and a huge gold star shone on the very top. It was all such a marvelous sight to see…except for one of course._

(Diesel 10 chuffs up to the tree and reaches his claw out as a cloud of steam rises up from behind.

 _As Diesel 10 was about to pick this giant tree, he heard a chuff so teeny that he looked over to his side and there stood Rosie. She was chuffing on her way back to her shed from a late night work shift in the yard and was surprised at what she was seeing._

 **Rosie:** (gasping) Diesel 10?

 **Diesel 10:** Oh, hello, Rosie. (charismatically) Still up late with all these extra cars, eh? There's a good engine.

 **Rosie:** (shocked) Diesel 10, why? Why are you taking out Christmas tree? Why?

 _Diesel 10 knew he had been caught but he was so smart and so slick that he came up with a lie._

 **Diesel 10:** Oh, Rosie, my dear engine. Sir Topham Hatt has put me on a late night check for decorations that don't work. And there seems to be a light on this tree that just won't light up. So I'm taking it and all these trucks back to the DieselWorks, my dear engine. I'll fix them up there and then I'll bring them back down here again. Do you understand, Rosie?

 **Rosie:** (sighing) I guess so, Diesel 10. I just hope you're telling the truth.

 **Diesel 10:** I am, Rosie. You'd find that we diesels are very good at fixing things that don't work. Off to the sheds you go now. Good night, Rosie.

 **Rosie:** (whistling) Good night, Diesel 10. Merry Christmas.

 _And Rosie chuffed on her way back her the shed._

 **Diesel 10:** (watching after her, sneering) Merry Christmas indeed. (laughs)

 _And with that, Diesel 10 sneered slyly away. He was glad that his trick on Rosie worked. And it wasn't long before he cleared Knapford and all the rest of the stations before entering the turntable Tidmouth Sheds and clearing the decorations, even all the diesels' old Christmas decorations. And so that was his last stop before reversing back on the line and by the time he reached the Rescue Center, it was a quarter past dawn._

(The rescue vehicles awake and chuff out of the Rescue Center with Captain chuffing out to sea towards the Sodor towns. The other diesels follow them)

 _As he hid in a siding and watched his fellow diesels and all the rescue vehicles wake. Then he sat back and watched as the whole of Sodor awoke._

 **Diesel 10:** (chuffing forward towards the tide, looking at the Sodor towns) They're just waking up. I know just what they'll do. Their mouths will hang open for about a minute or maybe two. Then they'll cry, and cry and maybe shed a few tears. (grinning) Now that is one extraordinary noise that I simply MUST hear. Eh, Pinchy?

 _So he paused and kept his claw quiet until he did hear a sound rising over the snow. It started in low, and then it started to grow._

 ** _O Christmas tree, o Christmas tree_**

 ** _Where are your lovely branches?_**

 ** _O Christmas tree, o Christmas tree_**

 ** _Where are your lovely branches?_**

 ** _Your star and twinkling lights are all but gone_**

 ** _But still, we can have some Christmas fun_**

 ** _Without you, our dear Christmas tree_**

 ** _Without your lovely branches_**

 _This confused Diesel 10 a lot. He didn't expect all of Sodor to be happy. And even every engine, the big and the small were singing with the children. Without no presents at all! It seemed as though Diesel 10 hadn't stopped Christmas from coming after all._

 **Diesel 10:** It came anyway! The whole Christmas day! Somehow or the other, it came just the same!

 _This puzzled Diesel 10 even more._

 **Diesel 10:** It came without ribbons…(thinking)…and it came without tags! (thinking harder) It came packages OR BOXES OR BAGS! But how?!

 _Then Diesel 10 thought even harder until he thought of something that he hadn't before._

 **Diesel 10:** Perhaps Christmas doesn't all come from a store. Maybe…Christmas…means a little bit more. (gasping with his eyes wide open)

 _Then suddenly, like magic, something came to a start. Something inside Diesel 10 that enlarged three sizes his heart._

 **Diesel 10:** I must bring this all back to everyone on Sodor. I now realize what Christmas is: friendship or perhaps a bit more. Come on, Pinchy! Let's bring Christmas back to all our friends! (honks and rolls away)

(Next scene cuts and zooms in to Knapford Yard with all the engines)

 **Toby:** What on earth has happened last night? I mean, Henrietta and I are still merry, but this morning all the decorations on my shed were gone. Also, the people in Arlesdale End were missing their Christmas decorations too.

 **Henrietta:** Indeed. So then Toby and I took them to the town centre where we meet up with people from all over Sodor. Then they all started singing. It was wonderful and we were singing too but…this is all just weird.

 **James:** Someone has taken Christmas from us!

 **Henry:** But who could've done such a thing?

 _All the engines thought real hard. Then Percy had an idea._

 **Percy:** (gasps) Diesel 10!

 **Gordon:** (groans) Oh, why haven't I never thought of that before? That mean, cruel, heartless _Grinch_ of an engine!

 **James:** He's a monster!

 **Henry:** He took Christmas from all of Sodor!

 **Rosie:** And I thought he told me he was doing a routine check for broken decorations.

 **Thomas:** What, Rosie?

 **Rosie:** That's what he told me.

 **James:** And you believed him?

 **Rosie:** Well, you see, he sounded very convincing about it and…

 **Gordon:** (groans) O the indignity! None of this is entirely your fault, Rosie, but you should know better then believe a diesel. I mean, you trusted him and now look what's happened? Aren't you ashamed?

 **Emily:** Now, now, Gordon. It's no big deal. Rosie's had no experience with diesels before. She had no idea.

 **Edward:** Precisely, Emily. Besides, it doesn't matter how many decorations he took. What matters is that we are all still together. Christmas may seem all about the commercial value to some of you engines, but if you think deeper into what the true meaning of this holiday is, you'd all realize that the best gift we have is each other.

 **Toby:** I couldn't have put it better myself, Edward.

 **Henrietta:** Me neither.

(All the engines whistle as Sir Topham Hatt comes before them)

 **Topham:** (clearing his throat) Excellent speech, Edward! You are absolutely right. Still, I just got a call from a shunter in Vicarstown. It seems as if Diesel 10 has lied to him about using a line of trucks for a routine check for broken decorations. Wherever he is, he shall be severely punished for causing all this confusion.

 **Diesel 10:** (honking as he chuffs in) Well then, you might as well punish me sir. I was the one who was wrong. (Sir Topham Hatt jumps and the engines gasp) I know now what is really all about. In fact, I have come to return all these decorations as a token of my appreciation.

 _And before Sir Topham Hatt could say anything else, Diesel 10 used his claw to scoop out all the decorations he took from Knapford and set them aside before continuing on._

 **Diesel 10:** (honks as he rolls through Knapford Station) Merry Christmas!

 _All the engines were speechless and so was Sir Topham Hatt, who just turned towards the engines in wonder._

(Scene shifts as Diesel 10 travels from place to place)

 _And so one by one, he returned the decorations to every last home on the Island and then to every station. All the engines were so surprised that Thomas knew exactly what to say._

 **Thomas:** (at Tidmouth Sheds) Diesel 10's heart grew three times larger this Christmas day.

(The engines all whistle in agreement as the scene zooms out over the shed)

 _Diesel 10 made his last stop to Tidmouth Sheds. All the engines were waiting there and Sir Topham Hatt looked sternly at him._

(Diesel 10 feels a bit uneasy)

 **Topham:** I'm glad you've had a change of heart, Diesel 10, but that doesn't make this matter all right. Would you mind explaining yourself to me and my engines?

 **Diesel 10:** No, sir. Not at all. As a matter of fact, you have my apologies, sir.

 **Topham:** Your apology is accepted, Diesel 10. My family and I made the best of Christmas and so did the rest of Sodor, even without our presents. Now that you've redeemed yourself and delivered everything back, we are all very proud of you. But why would you want to steal everybody's Christmas decorations?

 **Diesel 10:** Well, sir. I hated Christmas with a passion so I decided to stop it from coming. But I realize, now, sir, that the holiday season is more than just a commercial value and that changed something about my view on it. I hope I've like, _actually_ , made up for my behavior, sir.

 **Topham:** You sure have, Diesel 10. And that's why I am not willing to punish you for your actions. How would you like to join the village feast tonight? Everyone on Sodor will be there and so will all the engines.

 **Diesel 10:** Oh, sir. I'd like that very much.

 _All of the engines whistled and Diesel 10 could do nothing more than gave a slight smile and crunch his claw a bit._

(Scene cuts to Knapford Station)

 _Sir Topham Hatt asked Diesel 10 to pick up the holiday roast from Farmer McColl's farm. This way, he really could make up for his sin. It made Diesel 10 feel important…and very proud._

(Diesel 10 picks up the holiday roast from the farm)

 _After picking up the holiday roast, Diesel 10 bought Farmer McColl to the feast. As soon as they arrived, everyone clapped and cheered for Diesel 10 and even the engines and diesels gave him a friendly welcome._

(The engines blow their whistles at Diesel 10 while the diesels honk their horns at him.)

 _Soon it was time for Sir Topham Hatt to cut the holiday roast. But first he wanted to make an announcement._

 **Topham:** Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, engines and diesels and coaches, I would like to give you a hearty cheer for all my hardworking engines who have made this occasion possible. Another special shout-out to a redeemed guest, or shall we say for now, huh? (everyone laughs) Diesel 10!

(The engines blow their whistles and the diesels honk their horns. Diesel 10 gave a bit of an uneasy smile)

 **Topham:** While he may be a little rough around the edges, we have to admit that once you look closer into his heart, you will see a diligent, hard-working friend out of him. Cheers, everyone, and enjoy the feast. (jokingly) Diesel 10, will you do the honors? (knife towards the roast)

 **Diesel 10:** I wish I could, sir, but I'm afraid Pinchy doesn't have _that_ much strength to do such a noble honor.

 _All of the engines laughed and cheered as Sir Topham Hatt himself carved the holiday roast. Then everyone heard a sound and looked up. They saw a whirring from above._

 **Diesel 10:** Who is that?

 **Diesel:** Search me.

 **Percy:** (gasps) Could it be…Santa Claus?

 **Thomas:** (chuckling) No, Percy. It's Harold the helicopter.

 _Everyone cheered as Harold hovered below and landed on the station platform, bringing the greatest surprise of all._

(A man in a Santa Claus outfit walks out who looks like Sir Topham Hatt)

 **Lowham:** Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!

 **Percy:** (gasps) Sir Topham Hatt?

 **Lowham:** (chuckles) Oh, no, Percy. It's me. His brother Lowham. Just decided to surprise everybody by dressing up as Santa Claus. (walking up to his brother) Merry Christmas, my brother Topham!

 **Topham:** Merry Christmas, Lowham! Merry Christmas, everybody!

 _All the engines blew their whistles and honked their horns once more while Diesel 10 just smiled and quietly sniggered._

(Scene zooms up from Diesel 10 and out from all the engines and people gathered as a rendition of _Welcome Christmas_ plays)

 _And so it seemed as Diesel 10 came to enjoy Christmas after all; and while he still had sort of a sinister side to him, Christmas would always be a time of year that he would look forward to._

 **Diesel 10:** (sniggers) Merry Christmas, Pinchy.

(Scene circles in to black on Diesel 10 as the episode ends)


	5. Stuck In The Snow

**Moral:** safety first/always be careful with snow

 **Short Synopsis:** Mike, Rex and Bert deliver coal to all the stations around Arlesburgh during winter nights but Mike gets fed up with wearing his snowplow and decides to make his delivery without one…until disaster strikes with a surprise snowstorm.

(Scene starts with snow falling upon the Arlesburgh line. Oliver and Donald pass by each other with trucks of coal and whistle)

 _Winters on the Island of Sodor can be very cold. It is around this time of year when the engines are deliver coal to the stations in the evening to keep the passengers warm._

(Ryan brings coal to a station by Arlesburgh and the next scene cuts to passengers sitting by the fireplace)

 _This way, they can have toasty warm fires to sit by in the evening._

(Duck and Donald pass by each other in the snow with trucks of coal)

 _No matter what the weather, the engines always make their deliveries on time. That is…when they have snowplows._

(Scene cuts to Mike huffily plowing his way through the snow)

 _Some engines don't mind snow, but they also don't enjoy wearing their snowplows. Mike, from the Arlesdale Railway, was one of those engines. He didn't mind the snow one bit but he hated wearing his snowplow._

(Mike grunts as he pushes his plow through the snow. Rex is on the other line and whistles at him as they both stop at the signal)

 **Rex:** (teasingly) Enjoying the snow there, Mike? (chuckles)

 _Mike was very indignant._

 **Mike:** You may think this is very funny, Rex, but you wouldn't be laughing if you had so many snow drifts to plow through on YOUR track, now would you?

 **Rex:** I wouldn't find it very reliable either. (his signal turns green and he whistles) That's why I'm always careful when the snowy weather occurs. (chuffs away, laughing)

(Mike rolls his eyes and whistles and chuffs away as soon as his signal turned green. Next scene cuts to Duck and Oliver on their branch line when they both arrive at a signal)

 _Meanwhile, Duck and Oliver were busy clearing snowdrifts along the tracks of the "Little Western" branch line when they met each other at a signal._

 **Duck:** (whistles) Good evening, Oliver. Good evening, Toad. How have you two been enjoying your passenger trains today?

 **Oliver:** Same as always, Oliver. Everything is fine. But all this snow makes my boiler feel chilly. Not only that but we have much more passengers to carry. Isabel and Dulcie are packed and I bet your coaches Alice and Mirabel have the same feeling.

 **Alice:** Quite right, Oliver.

 **Mirabel:** It's always the same with these cold winters.

 **Isabel:** Same here. We've felt so full the entire day, right, Dulcie?

 **Dulcie:** (sighs) You can say that again, Isabel.

 **Toad:** I know how you ladies feel. It's a little hard for Mr. Oliver and I to deliver coal in this weather.

 **Duck:** Well, we'll just have to put up with it, Toad. Anyway, we're not the only ones delivering coal tonight. Douglas is bringing coal up to Arlesdale so that the engines who work up there can deliver coal as well. I'm off to bring Alice and Mirabel back to the yard. You best be doing you're the same with your coaches, Oliver. (whistles and chuffs away when his signal turns green) Later, you two.

 **Oliver:** (whistles) Bye, Duck.

 **Toad:** Bye, Mr. Duck.

(Oliver chuffs away as soon as his signal turns green. Next scene cuts to Douglas bringing coal up to Arlesdale)

 _Meanwhile, Douglas was bringing several trucks of coal up to the Arlesdale railway where the smaller engines worked. This way, the stations on Arlesdale could keep warm as well. Bert, Rex and Mike gave him a warm welcome when he arrived._

 **Bert,**

 **Rex And** (blowing their whistles) Good evening, Douglas.

 **Mike:**

 **Douglas:** Good evening, ya three. Here is yer coal trucks, all for the long wintry night. My twin Donal' is busy delivering coal to all the stations by the harbor. Eh, isn't this weather a fine sight?

 **Mike:** Not when it's blistering cold, Douglas.

 **Bert:** (sighs) What Mike means to say is that he doesn't really enjoy the cold weather.

 **Rex:** Like he doesn't act cold enough as it is (chuckles, while Mike just looks away indignantly)

 **Douglas:** (chuckles) Well, I don't blame the wee lad. I mean, Donal' and I, we're used to snow and we always make sure we have our snowplows are fitted when we go out in this weather.

 **Mike:** Hmph! Well, I think snowplows are useless. They're not much fun to wear and very uncomfortable if you ask me.

 **Bert:** But Douglas is right, Mike. Snowplows are essential to every engine no matter what the condition is.

 **Rex:** The only problem I have with the snow is that sometimes I have traction trouble. The cold weather is not always adjustable to it.

 **Douglas:** Aye. But we must always be prepared for this weather regardless of how we feel aboot it. (whistles) Good night, you all. (chuffs away)

 **Bert:** (sighs) Well, come on, you two. Let's get to work. We have many stations to deliver coal to.

(Bert, Rex and Mike whistle as they get ready for their journey)

 _And so the three engines worked all through the night to deliver coal to all the stations around the railway. Mike found the journey most uncomfortable._

 **Mike:** (fuming) This snowplow makes me feel awkward!

(Mike approaches a station with his coal trucks. A Christmas tree is standing tall there)

 _He felt much better as he pulled into the station and saw the beautiful Christmas tree that stand in the center. The men got to work at unloading coal. It wasn't long before they were finished._

(Mike whistles as he chuffs away)

 **Man #1:** Thank you, Mike.

 **Man #2:** Yeah, thank you, Mike. Goodbye now.

 _Soon Mike finished making his deliveries and he returned his trucks to the yard. After that, he headed home to the sheds. When he got there, Bert was already waiting._

(Mike chuffs into the middle berth beside Bert)

 **Mike:** Phew, glad that's over.

 **Bert:** Oh, are you now, Mike?

 **Mike:** Why is it always when around this time of year where the cold weather starts picking up a bit more?

 **Bert:** It's just how the season works, Mike, young fellow. And it can very hard for an engine to deal with too.

 **Rex:** (whistling while chuffing into the left end berth of the shed, teasingly) Having trouble with the snow again, Mike?

 **Mike:** (sighs) You said it, Rex. I can't wait for this weather to be over.

 **Rex:** I sometimes have a few troubles with gripping my wheels in the snow as well, you know, but I don't let snow get the better of me.

 **Mike:** Well, it looks like I'm not the only one who has a problem with the weather.

 **Bert:** Snow can be a problem for any engine, Mike. But the best way to prevent it is by using safe precautions at all times. We should go to sleep now, you two. And don't worry. Things are bound to look better in the morning.

 **Mike:** (yawning) Whatever…you say…mm…Bert. (closes his eyes and quickly goes to sleep.

 _With that, the three fell asleep as the snow continued to fall. It covered the whole railway from all around._

(Scene cuts to morning. Mr. Duncan arrives at the sheds)

 _The next morning, The Small Controller, Mr. Duncan arrived to see his engines._

 **Francis:** Good morning, Mike, Rex and Bert. I bet you'll be glad to hear that we have no snow falling all day.

 **Mike:** That's great news, sir.

 **Francis:** However, tonight there may be a chance of snow and it could be serious so please, wherever you go, please wear your snowplows. That's all for now.

 **Mike:** I don't think we'll need our snowplows today, sir. The weather looks fine.

 **Francis:** I check the weather report every morning, Mike. And the forecast for tonight looks in no way fine. You must wear your snowplow in the winter whatever the weather.

 **Mike:** But, sir…

 **Francis:** (firmly) That's an order, Mike.

(Mike sighs and leaves the shed, blowing his whistle, Mr. Duncan watching after him. Next scene cuts to a view over Arlesburgh with Mike chuffing along the track)

 _Mike chuffed on his way to the fitter's yard. As he looked up to the sky, he was most indignant._

 **Mike:** Not a snowdrop in sight. Mr. Duncan's always assuming too many things all at once.

 _Mike arrived to the fitter's yard to get his snowplow fitted. Bert and Rex arrived shortly afterwards. Mike was getting very impatient as the workmen set to work with fitting his snowplow on._

 **Mike:** Come on, hurry up! (whistling impatiently)

 **Rex:** (chuckling) Why the rush, Mike?

 **Mike:** If I'm gonna get this silly little thing fitted on, then it might as well be done quickly so that I can get on with my work.

 **Bert:** These things take time, Mike. It's best to be patient about it unless you actually want to cause a disturbance.

(Mike huffs before rolling his eyes and looking away)

 _The workmen were struggling with fitting on Mike's snowplow. It was taking a long time. At last, the manager came over._

 **Manager:** (sighing) I'm sorry, Mike. It seems that my men cannot fit your snowplow on properly.

 **Workmen #1:** It looks damaged to us. You've shook it hard enough to damage it enough, Mike.

 **Workmen #2:** Indeed. You must be careful with this thing, Mike.

 **Manager:** Much agreed. We'll have it done by tonight. You'll have to do for today without a plow

 _Mike was very happy with this._

 **Mike:** That's alright, sir. I'll manage without one.

 **Manager:** But…you must come back tonight to collect your snowplow. Orders from Mr. Duncan. (firmly) And be careful with it, too. My men work hard on mending these things, you know.

(Mike groans. Bert and Rex laugh. Mike whistles and chuffs away)

 _Mike was happy that he didn't have to wear his snowplow for a day. But he knew deep down that it wouldn't last long. Once at the yard, he went to collect his coaches and backed roughly up to them._

 **Mike:** (to himself) I wonder what's the point of pulling passengers every morning. Must be part of the new seasonal timetable. (whistling and chuffing away) In fact, Bert and Rex like it better than I do. I enjoy a nice goods train when the time allows it.

 _Then Rex arrived to pick up his coaches._

 **Rex:** (whistling as he backs up to his coaches, teasingly) Mind the snow, Mike. (chuckles)

 _Mike just ignored Rex and chuffed out of the yard. He fumed all the way to Arlesburgh Junction, where Donald was waiting with a goods train._

 **Donald:** (whistles) G'day, Mike. (gasps) Aye, weer's yer snowplow? All engines must wear snowplows during the winter, ya know.

 **Mike:** It's at the fitter's yard being repaired, Donald. (sighs) And unfortunately I have to go and pick it up again tonight for my coal deliveries.

 **Donald:** Ooh, well, maybe ya wouldn't hate it as much if ya knew how useful it was.

 **Mike:** Pfft, well unfortunately for you, I don't see the point in wearing one.

 **Donald:** Think about it this way, Mike. Yer lucky to even be standing on your own wheels.

 **Mike:** And you're lucky to even be pulling goods, Donald.

 **Donald:** Whaddaya mean?

 **Mike:** I prefer goods train to passengers. Bert and Rex know me well enough to realize that.

 **Donald:** Yer turn will coom up soon. Ya wait and see, Mike. (whistles and chuffs away)

(Mike whistles as his passengers exit the coaches the guard's whistles blows. Then he carries on)

 _Mike thought hard all morning about what Donald had said._

 **Mike:** Silly big engines. Who's he to tell me how lucky I am. Donald's a big engine with big jobs. I'm a smaller engine with simpler jobs to do. He doesn't realize how much more difficult the snow can be for me.

(Scene cuts to Arlesburgh Junction with Bert dropping off passengers as Mike chuffs in)

 _Mike delivered the last of his passengers to Arlesburgh Junction. He met Bert who was also dropping off passengers._

 **Bert:** Feeling any better, Mike?

 **Mike:** Not a bit, Bert. It's nice to have a break from my snowplow but for it to only last the entire afternoon isn't quite enough for me.

 **Bert:** You'll get used to it some time around, Mike. (guard's whistle blows and Bert blows his whistle) Just remember how lucky you are to even be standing on your own wheels. (chuffs away)

 _And he chuffed away to return his coaches to the yard. Mike thought he would do the same thing._

(Mike whistles and chuffs away as soon as his guard's whistle blows. Next scene cuts to Mike being uncoupled from his coaches in a siding and chuffing away)

 _Mike returned his coaches to the yard and then went to collect his goods train._

(Scene cuts to Arlesburgh Harbor with Mike pulling in with his good train)

 _Mike arrived at the harbor to drop a shipment ready to be brought out to sea._

(Oliver whistles as he stops on the track across from Mike)

 **Oliver:** Hello, Mike. How's your day going?

 **Mike:** (sighs) Better now that I don't have to wear my snowplow, Oliver.

 **Oliver:** (confused) Your snowplow? What do you mean by that? Every engine must wear a snowplow in the winter. It's essential.

 **Toad:** Agreed. Like the cold weather isn't bad enough for one's wheels.

 **Mike:** My plow is being repaired at the fitter's yard and I am not supposed to wear it until is fixed later on tonight.

 **Oliver:** (a suspicious look on his face) I see.

 **Mike:** Anyway, I don't see the point in going back for such a silly thing. It's too uncomfortable. Might as well just get my evening train over and done with while I'm still at it.

 **Oliver:** Well, I'd take care if I were you, Mike. I'm not that fond of snow either but I know I'll be safe as long as I have my plow. (whistles and chuffs away) Goodbye, now.

 **Toad:** Goodbye, Mr. Mike. And remember, take care.

(Mike sighs and whistles as he carries on)

 _Mike was standing no advice from his friends today. He was already in enough of a hurry as it was._

 **Mike:** Maybe if I get all my afternoon jobs done and deliver coal to all the stations early, I won't have to work this evening and neither will I have to worry about that silly old plow.

 _But he said it too soon. When Mike arrived back at Arlesburgh Junction, Mr. Duncan was waiting for him._

 **Francis:** There you are, Mike. I take it that you don't have many jobs later.

 **Mike:** Um, no, sir. Would you like me to get a head start on the coal deliveries?

 **Francis:** Absolutely not, Mike. That is an evening job. (Mike sighs in dismay) What I would like you to do later is pick up all the passengers and take them home. By the time you get back, Douglas will be here with the coal trucks and the workmen will be on break. You will have plenty of time to ease your axels before your evening journey.

 **Mike:** But, sir, I prefer pulling goods. Can't Bert or Rex do it instead?

 **Francis:** (sternly) Absolutely not, Mike. They have their own jobs to do and so do you.

 **Mike:** But, sir…

 **Francis:** (sternly) Really useful engines don't argue, Mike.

(Mike sighed and whistled as he left the junction, Mr. Duncan watching after him)

 _Mike felt more indignant than ever. First, he had to take passengers home, which wasn't his favorite job, and then he had to wear his snowplow again in the evening. This did not make him happy at all._

(Scene cuts to the junction with Mike returning his trucks and then chuffing away again)

 _Soon he was done with his goods trains for the day and then went to collect his coaches. Mike picked up and dropped off passengers from station to station and got it done all in good time. He began to feel a little pleased with himself, but he still tried hard not think about having to wear his dreaded snowplow. Suddenly, on his way back to the Junction, an idea popped into Mike's funnel._

 **Mike:** (to himself, with a grin on his face) Oh, no. I won't be wearing my snowplow tonight. And I'll make sure of it too.

(Scene cuts to dark as Mike arrives back at the Junction with empty trucks between Rex and Bert)

 _It was dark when Mike arrived back at the Junction. His driver and fireman went away for the workmen's break and soon after, Douglas arrived._

 **Douglas:** (whistling as he chuffs up beside Bert) Good evening, ya three.

 **Bert**

 **And** Good evening, Douglas.

 **Rex:**

 **Douglas:** Here are yer coal cars. Say, the snow's about to fall soon. It's good to see that ya two have snowplows. What about you, Mike?

 **Mike:** (sighs) I guess I'll have to collect mine eventually. It's bound to be fixed by now.

 **Douglas:** (as the coal is shoveled from his trucks into Bert, Rex and Mike's trucks) Aye. But ya'd have to wait for yer trucks first.

 _The three engines waited as the coal was loaded into their trucks. By this time, the workmen's break was over. Mike was finally setting his idea into action._

 **Mike:** (whistling as he chuffs away when his crew walks up) Have a good night, my fellow engines.

 **Mike's Driver:** Mike, wait!

 **Mike's Fireman:** Wait for us!

 _But it was too late. Mike had already left, and abandoned his crew._

 **Bert:** He's going to get himself into a lot of trouble now unless Rex or I catch up with him.

 **Douglas:** No. Ya two have coal to deliver so stick to it. I shall take Mike's driver and fireman to find him. We must catch up with him before he digs himself into trouble.

 **Mike's Driver:** (as he walks into Douglas' cab) Thank you, Douglas. (The fireman walks into the cab after him)

 **Douglas:** (whistling as the shunter uncouples his trucks from him) No problem. Better hurry now. We must not let Mike get delayed. (chuffs quickly away)

(Scene cuts to the fitter's yard with Mr. Duncan and the workmen waiting)

 _At the fitter's yard, Mr. Duncan was deeply concerned._

 **Francis:** Mike's snowplow has been repaired. I wonder why he's not here now.

 _Then the manager arrived_

 **Manager:** Sir, I've just received a call from Mike's crew over the telephone lines. They say he's left for his evening delivery without his crew and they're heading with Douglas to catch up with him.

 **Francis:** (shocked) Oh, dear. I have to say this was very shameful of Mike. I must find him right away. (walks towards his car, hops in it and leaves)

 _Meanwhile, Mike was making his coal deliveries to all the stations in good timing and he never had trouble either. But every stop he made, the stationmaster would wonder about his snowplow. When Douglas arrived at each station, the stationmaster would give a similar explanation. At last, they reached the last station before the journey back to the Junction._

 **Stationmaster:** I'm sorry. I have seen Mike tonight but he didn't pay attention when I asked him about his snowplow. What is that engine up to?

 **Douglas:** He doesn't know what trouble he is getting himself into. I must find him, sir. I must. (whistles and chuffs away, the stationmaster waving after him)

 _Douglas decided he would take the shortcut back to the Junction._

 **Douglas:** Maybe Mike is back by now. Let's just wait and see.

 _Meanwhile, Mike had finished all his coal deliveries and was taking the usual route back to the junction, which was the long way round. Mike thought he was being very clever. Suddenly, he saw snow falling from the sky._

 **Mike:** Oh, dear. Mr. Duncan was right about the snowstorm.

 _But Mike didn't give up._

 **Mike:** (boldly) I have been through snowstorms before. I can brave this one too, even without my snowplow.

 _But Mike soon realized that he couldn't. No matter how hard he chuffed, the snowfall got heavier and heavier until it started blocking the tracks and making Mike's journey a lot more difficult. His wheels tugged and tugged against the heavy snow, but the harder he chuffed, more snow fell on the track until Mike was nearly buried._

 **Mike:** (struggling with his wheels moving against the snow) Oh, dear! I'm snowed under. (as the scene zooms out on him) Help!

 _Meanwhile, Douglas returned Mike's driver and fireman to the Junction. They were still worried about their engine and Douglas was disappointed that he didn't find Mike._

 **Douglas:** I'm truly sorry. I've tried my best to find Mike and now he's lost.

 **Mike's Driver:** Nothing you could have done, Douglas.

 **Mike's Fireman:** Mike should know better than to take off on us like that.

(Douglas whistles and chuffs away)

 _Douglas chuffed sadly home. Then Mr. Duncan arrived._

 **Francis:** (slamming the door to his car) Have any of you guys seen Mike? If not, I'm guessing he's in trouble with the snow by now because this is not normal.

 _Bert and Rex were also worried about their friend._

 **Bert:** (chuffing forward) Please, sir. Can Mike and I go out and find Mike?

 **Rex:** We still have our snowplows fitted.

 **Francis:** (sighs) Very well. But make sure to bring him straight back here once you find him. I need to have a word with that engine.

(Bert and Rex whistle as they chuff away. Next scene cuts to Mike still stuck in the snow)

 _Meanwhile, Mike was still stuck as his wheels buried within the snow._

 **Mike:** (sighs) Oh, dear. Maybe it was a good idea to wear my snowplow after all. The Small Controller will be very cross with me.

 _Just then, Rex and Bert arrived._

(Rex and Bert whistle as Bert chuffs up beside Mike and Rex chuffs up behind)

 _Mike was glad to see his friends._

 **Mike:** Bert! Rex! You guys came to rescue me.

 **Bert:** Of course we did, Mike.

 **Rex:** (teasingly) We didn't want to let you have all the fun in the snow to yourself. (buffers up behind Mike)

 _With Rex's help, Mike was able to move slower along the track and push some of the snow aside until Bert switched tracks and buffered up behind him._

 **Bert:** (as his crew couples Mike up to him and heads back into the cab) Off we go. (chuffs away with Mike and Rex behind him)

 _The three friends battled their way through the snow. By the time they got back to the shed, Mr. Duncan was still waiting and so was Mike's crew. They did not look very happy._

 **Francis:** (severely) I am very disappointed with you, Mike. Just think about how much danger you've caused to yourself. You must never go out in the snow without a plow and you must never leave your crew behind like that.

 _Mike sighed and headed sadly to his shed. He was warm and cozy in the shed with his friends all night long, but still wondered on how Mr. Duncan was going to handle the situation of him going into the snow without a plow._

(Scene cuts to morning with Mr. Duncan arriving at the shed)

 _He found out next morning._

 **Francis:** Morning weather report, my fellow engines; no snow has been reported until tomorrow, so it may be easier for you to do your work.

 **Mike:** That's great news, sir. Will we still need our snowplows?

 **Francis:** Funny how you asked that question, Mike. _You_ won't need your snowplow today because _you_ are not going out today?

 **Mike:** I beg your pardon, sir.

 **Francis:** You are to stay in your shed all day, Mike. Rex and Bert will do all the work in your place.

 **Rex:** (tauntingly towards Mike) I guess I'll be taking the goods then, sir.

 **Francis:** If you wish, Rex.

(Rex looked cheekily over at Mike, who just snorts)

 **Francis:** Much to do, my fellow engines. I'll be off now.

 **Bert:** (sympathetically as he whistles and chuffs away) Don't worry, Mike. It's for the best, you know.

 **Rex:** (teasingly, as he whistles and chuffs away) At least you won't have to wear your snowplow now.

(Bert and Rex chuckle as they chuff away while Mike sighs and looks to the other side)

 _Mike was certainly not happy about staying his shed all day. The worst part was that Rex, who teased him the most, was allowed to his goods deliveries. But Douglas came to help Bert out at the Junction with passenger trains._

 **Douglas:** (chuffing up near Mike's shed) It's good to see that yer okay, Mike. I've driven your driver and fireman around all night to look for ya.

 **Mike:** Thank you, Douglas. I realized my mistake now. But Mr. Francis believes that a day in the shed will give me time to think things over.

 **Douglas:** Aye, and quickly. I need to get work now. Goodbye, Mike. (whistles and chuffs away, Mike watching after him)

 _Mike stayed in the shed for the rest of the day so there were one less passenger train, but the passengers didn't mind. They knew that Mike was having a lesson and from the Junction platform, they could see him in the shed and started to chatter about it. Mike's face went as red as his paintwork._

(Mike's face turns red before the scene fades out and cuts to sunset and Bert and Rex reversing into their sheds, Mike in between)

 _That night, when Rex and Bert returned, Mike had something to say to his friends._

 **Mike:** Thanks for helping me last night. You're both really good friends. I know my actions have given you two extra work to do today and I'm sorry.

 **Bert:** That's okay, Mike.

 **Rex:** (teasingly) Yeah, I had lots of fun taking the goods for you.

(The three engines laugh as Mr. Duncan walks up)

 _And for the first time all day, Mike actually smiled as he laughed along with his friends. Then Mr. Duncan came up. Mike stopped laughing and looked right at him._

 **Mike:** I'm sorry, sir. I've done nothing useful all day but it taught me a great deal about working in the snow. I hope you can forgive me for my big mistake last night.

 **Francis:** I do, Mike. And I appreciate the fact that you apologized and are willing to come out and be a useful engine again.

 **Mike:** Oh, no problem, sir.

 **Francis:** That's why I've decided to give Rex and Bert the night off and let you take the coal to all the stations around Arlesburgh.

 **Mike:** Sure thing, sir.

 **Francis:** That is…with your snowplow, of course.

 **Mike:** (groaning) My snowplow?

 **Francis:** Yes, Mike. It is waiting at the fitter's yard so hurry. You have a big job to do.

(Rex and Bert chuckle as Mike sighs and whistles before leaving the shed, Mr. Duncan laughing after him)

 _Mike felt a little worried about having to wear his snowplow again, but as long as he knew that it helped him stay safe in the snow, Mike decided that he would adjust to his plow once and for all. And that, for Mike, was enough to make the best of the winter weather._

(Scene zooms out on Rex, Bert and Mr. Duncan laughing at the shed and Mike chuffing away before it fades to white smoke)


End file.
